


After All This

by asickburn0ut



Series: And then, after everything, there was still love [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asickburn0ut/pseuds/asickburn0ut
Summary: A glimpse into Klaus and Dave's time off while in Vietnam.





	After All This

It’s the first R&R since the disco and all Klaus can think of is disappearing into a motel room with Dave, but it’s 1968 and doing that would only lead to questions that neither man want to hear. 

So, instead they drifted through markets with other guys from the 173rd, laughing and drinking. Both picking out little things that reminded them of each other. After a while, Dave looked up with a laugh from where he was watching Miller and Jackson arguing over who would be able to pick up first when they all went out tonight.

“Look, I don’t think either of you have a chance, did you not see Patterson last time? He’ll be off with a bird before either of you scumbags can buy a girl a drink!” he laughed, their bickering just got louder. Dave shook his head and walked away just as the boys started to scuffle, jabbing at each other.

“Are you trying to start a fight there, Katz?” Klaus giggled as Dave approached him, shoving his shoulder lightly, his hand lingering just a touch too long. Dave smiled his little shy half-smile he always does whenever Klaus touches him out in the open. The smile of a man that wants to do so much more than laugh and brush the hand off his shoulder. 

“So,” he lowers his voice, stepping in as close as he can without being too close. “I got you something.” Klaus’ eyes light up. Before appearing in the barracks in a flash of blue light four months ago, no one had ever said or done anything have as nice or special as Dave has for him. He’s still not at all convinced he deserves even a hint of the kindness the other man shows him, but he’s so damn head over heels for him that he can’t turn away.

“Is that so, Davey boy?” he practically purrs, quickly glancing around to make sure no one’s watching as he leans in, close enough for Dave to feel the warmth of his lips as they brush his ear. “I’ll just have to find some way to thank you then.” and with that he struts away, making sure to shake his hips a lot more than necessary as he disappears behind a stall and out of Dave’s sight.

 

They’ve been dancing in and away from each other in the group of soldiers and the girls partying with them for what to Dave feels like hours when Klaus gives him a look from across the floor before slipping away to the same nook of the club they had first kissed in. Dave tries his best to make it look as natural as possible as he dances his way towards the beaded curtain and then parts it with his hand, glancing over his shoulder to check he hasn’t drawn too much attention as he feels Klaus’ cold hand pull him in and straight up against the wall.

“Too slow,” he whines, pushing himself up against Dave’s body. “Can we leave now? Wanna know what you got me babe.” He pouts, jutting out his lower lip, knowing full well what that does to Dave. 

“Is that so, my dear?” Dave says as he moves his hand up to brush his thumb across his lip.

“Yes, it is. Come on!” he leans in and kisses Dave once, twice, three times before he pushes himself back slips back through the beaded curtain, past the bar and out of the club. He walks just down the road, in the direction of the motel and after a moment Dave is there beside him.

They joke and laugh as the make their way back, both drunk on whisky and each other, trying their best to keep a small space between them.

When they finally get there Klaus shouts “Race ya!” and darts off, taking the stairs in threes, tripping on the last step. Dave is right behind him, and catches him, pulling him close before whispering in his ear.

“See ya, baby!” as he sidesteps around the stumbling man, and stopping in front of the double room they’re sharing for the next few days. He fumbles in his pockets and pulls out the key, pausing to hold the door open for Klaus.

The moment they’re both inside and the door is locked behind them, they’re tangled together. Klaus’ hands find their way into Dave’s hair, Dave’s exploring under the tight cotton of his shirt, and then coming to a holt on Klaus’ hips, gently pushing him back.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He says, just looking at Klaus. The flush on his cheeks as he looks down, avoiding Dave’s heavy stare. “Hey,” He grabs his face now, bringing it back up to face him. “Don’t hide, come’ere.”

He pulls Klaus over to the bed, sitting the both down, Klaus automatically scoots up to the headboard, crossing his legs. Dave sits opposite him, knees touching. He grabs Klaus’ long fingers and begins to fiddle with them. “You don’t ever have to hide with me, Klaus.” He let go of his fingers for a moment leaning over to pull the leather pouch out of his pocket.

“I got this after the last break we had, and I’ve been trying to make it more you, but turns out I’m not all that handy.” He laughed, opening the little pouch and tipping out a leather necklace with a small wood pendent hanging off it. He had been trying to carve little sunburst into the wood but he wasn’t all that sure they looked like anything much other than little dents. Klaus looked on with interest as Dave flipped his hand over and placed it in his palm, folding his fingers around it and pushing his hand back to his lap. 

Klaus stared into his palm silently and Dave felt like time had stopped. He hated it. He’d made a huge mistake. Klaus doesn’t like it at all. Dave is just about to stand up and turn away to hide his embarrassment when he hears Klaus sigh.

“Dave..” He keeps turning over the pendant in long fingers, and when Dave finally looks back at Klaus, he can see the other man’s eyes have glossed over, and a single tear escapes down his cheek. Without hesitation Dave reaches up and wipes it away, both hands cradling his face. “This.. this is amazing Dave. Thank you.” And then he’s moving and he’s on Dave’s lap, hands in his hair and Dave feels like Klaus’ whole body is wrapped around him. Like every part of each of them is touching and he feels like now he’s breathing for the first time since he pulled the pouch out of his pocket. 

When they eventually pull apart Dave picks up the discarded necklace and holds it up. Klaus stretches his neck out and Dave ties it up for him. He grins and launches his whole body at Dave again and this time they’re kissing and touching and, hell, this is what they’ve both been waiting weeks for. Being able to touch each other without being scared someone will see them. Klaus knows he’s nowhere near cautious enough. He forgets that this is 1968 and men aren’t allowed to love men but Dave is so careful and he just love being able to watch him really let go of himself.

And then they’re making love. Klaus has never referred to sex as that before, but he thinks there isn’t any other way to describe the way Dave holds him and talks to him and fuck, Klaus feels like his brain has short circuited. He even shocks himself when he speaks afterwards and they’re tangled together between the sheets.

“I love you.” Dave is silent for only a second as he registers the words Klaus whispers. He pulls Klaus impossibly closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too, so much. Klaus, when all of this is over, when we go back stateside,” he pauses, trying to organise his thoughts. “I know you had a life before ‘Nam, but I just can’t see myself without you, Klaus. When we go home, I still want this.” He motions between them in the bed with his hand. “When this is over, I still want to be with you.” 

Klaus starts peppering kisses all over his face again and then;

“Dave, oh Davey. I want nothing more than to be with you. Anywhere with you. I don’t care about anything else, with you everything is perfect."

*

Dave wakes first the next morning, though he’s not all that surprised. In all the time he has known Klaus, he has never seen him wake up without being forced. He smiles at the sight of his lover curled against him, one leg half hanging off the bed, an arm splayed across Dave’s chest, the other at an angle underneath his head that doesn’t at all look comfortable. Klaus is tall, but not a large man, but somehow manages to take up most of the bed. 

He tries to slip off the edge of the bed to go to the bathroom, but as soon as he starts to remove himself from Klaus, the other man groans and grips him tighter.

“Nooo. No moving.” He mumbles. Dave laughs and stops his retreat. “Come back. I was comfy.” Klaus is blinking at the light coming in from behind the thin curtains that cover the window, trying to glare at Dave for disrupting his sleep.

“I was trying to go to the bathroom, then I was thinking we could go find the boys and explore,” He smirks as Klaus’ glare gets sharper. “But, I guess I could be persuaded to re-think that last part? If you can think of a compelling argument, that is.” And that’s all Klaus needs to stop glaring and press himself even closer to Dave, pulling his face in and to the side, nipping at the skin behind his ear.

“Well, Katz, as much as I’d love to spend even more bro time with the people we spend every hour of every day with; I was hoping we could do some exploring of each other instead of the landscape.” He drags his lip over the edge of Dave’s ear to make sure his intentions cannot be mistaken.

“I think I’ve been persuaded, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a series of soft little bits of the boys. Possibly in a Fix-It universe?  
> I've never posted anything here so I would really love some feedback?   
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read if you you've made it this far!!


End file.
